


fear spreads - shame

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: IT (2017), SKAM (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - SKAM, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Swearing, idk what to tag, might add later - Freeform, skam main storyline, slow burn for some couples, trigger warnings in the beginning of every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: the skam au nobody asked for.i will follow the main storyline for SKAM, but will change it up a bit, especially season 4. but i recommend that you watch skam first(cause it's amazing, duh) but you don't have too. if you plan to watch it and don't want spoilers, you should read this after you watched, if you don't care, go ahead.there will be trigger warnings in the notes for each chapter.[DISCLAIMER 1] read the note for the first chapter, it's important, thanks :)[DISCLAIMER 2] i don't own the main storyline or the characters, besides my OC'S of course, all rights goes to the rightful owners as the geniuses they are.





	fear spreads - shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, so I wanted to do this season 3 Reddie AU but realised that someone else had already done it, so why not do all seasons? Some important info:  
> -English is not my first language, I'm Swedish  
> -I know more about Norwegian culture than American culture, and I thought the best way to translate the russefeiring to 'normal' party busses, however, if you want to know what I based the party busses on, you can google russefeiring or russ  
> -I'm bad at doing characters justice, so it'll probably be very OOC, especially since I tried to morph the IT and ST characters into the SKAM characters, I'm kinda new at writing and I'm still learning, so bare with me  
> -The first chapters will be very much like SKAM, some dialogue changes, but I'm still learning as I said before, season 4, for example will be kind of different  
> -About BillxPatrick, I don't ship them, I don't mind if you do but I don't and I also don't like Patrick, just as I don't like William or ship Noorhelm in SKAM, however I think that Noora's(Bill's) story is important for the whole storyline, just as everything else in SKAM is, however as you see, the stenbrough tag is there, and that will come in to play later *cough* season 4/Stan's story *cough*  
> -Trigger warnings will be in the notes of each chapter, although I'm not good at that so if you're not triggered by anything special like me, feel free to tell me if I should add more trigger warnings  
> -Please feel free to comment and give me constructive criticism
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: swearing, mentions of alcohol, grades(school), mentions of sex, crying

TUESDAY 3:45 PM

Beverly and Ben sat on the stairs outside the school. Ben read his essay for social studies out loud for Beverly to hear. When he was finished she flashed him a big smile.  
"Was it good?" Ben asked his girlfriend.  
"It was great!" she replied and looked at the paper where his essay was written.  
"Should I change the title to 'The Working Conditions Are Inhumane'?" Ben asked, wanting Beverly's opinion.  
"No... It's good as it is." Bev reassured him.  
"Yeah?"  
Beverly nodded.  
"Is there something else you thought about?" Ben asked, wanting his essay to be as good as possible. Bev thought about it for a while before answering.  
"You know the part where you wrote 'stuff themselves with cheap food' two times? Maybe you could change that." Bev said, giving Ben her best advice.  
"No, I meant to do that. If I repeat it it will..."  
Ben lost Beverly's attention when she heard a loud boy's laugh and looked over to where Greta Keene, Jasmine Brown and two boys she didn't recognise walked together, laughing about something. She zoned out as she met the girls gazes. They looked at her with a bitchy look on their faces, like the popular girls in all the movies. Bev's mood quickly changed from happy to sad as she listened to Ben again.  
"Is that good?" he asked expectantly.  
"Yes, that was good. Smart." Bev replied, but Ben could her that she was distant.  
Ben looked at Greta, Jasmine and the two boys. He hadn't seen them before. One was dark skinned and kind of tall, and the other one was short and was sporting a bowl cut. Ben then looked at his girlfriend and put her short red hair behind her ear, making her look at him. She leaned in to kiss him, but before their lips touched, they felt something, maybe a paper, between them.  
Bev looked up and saw their friend, Eddie, standing above them, smiling, with a paper in his hand.  
"I got B!" he said, referring to his paper, where his essay was written. He then looked at Ben's paper.  
"B+? Wow! That's amazing!" he said as he sat down behind them.  
"Bev, what did you get?" he asked her.  
"I don't want to talk about it..." she replied, not wanting to tell Eddie.  
"But, Ben is your boyfriend, so you'll probably tell him, and Ben tells me everything, so I'll still get to know right?" Eddie said as his clock beeped.  
He sighed and opened his fanny pack to take out some pills. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them without anything to drink.  
"It's kinda true..." Ben admitted.  
Beverly sighed, feeling pressured to tell the boys.  
"Okay then, I got C-." she said looking at the ground.  
Eddie laughed which got Ben to giggle a bit too. Bev felt a little bit bad, but didn't say anything.  
"Did you get C-?" Ben asked.  
"Bad..." Eddie said. He said it as a joke, but it still made Bev feel bad.  
"Well, you're good at many other things." Ben told her.  
She looked up at him with a look of amusement.  
"You can dress yourself, brush your teeth yourself... Remember that!" he told her, actually trying to make his girlfriend feel better. Bev smiled and put her hair behind her ear, it was long enough to stay there now. She then leaned in to kiss Ben. They shared a couple of kisses before Eddie interrupted them, again.  
"Ben, we have to go now." he said, gaining Ben's attention.  
"Where are you going?" Bev asked, confused, as the boys got up to leave.  
"We're going to Billy Hargrove." Ben replied.  
Beverly pouted as Ben leaned in to kiss her, mumbling a sorry. It was Ben who broke the kiss.  
"I'll call you later." he said before giving her one last kiss.  
The boys left Beverly all alone at the stairs, and she felt very lonely when her only friends left her for Billy H.

TUESDAY 8:32 PM

Beverly was in her room, trying to do some homework. She flipped through the pages in one of her textbooks and couldn't help but look at her paper where a red D+ was shining bright.  
She typed 'Question 1' in her document on her computer and sighed. She hated homework. She sat in her bed, it was comfortable but distracting. She pressed the space button a couple of times, trying to come up with an answer for the question. She remembered how Ben had promised to call her. He still hadn't, so she decided to try to call him. She put her phone against her ear and waited for him to pick up.  
As she did that, she gave up with the question and opened up FaceBook instead.  
She scrolled down her page to find a new post by Jasmine Brown.  
"The person you're trying to reach..." her phone screamed in her ear and she ended the call, deciding on trying to call her boyfriend later.  
She scrolled down so she could see all of Jasmine's post. It was a picture of her and Greta. They both smiled and looked very happy.  
Bev looked closer, confused as to why Jasmine's eyes looked different when she got the notification that Edward Kaspbrak was calling her on Skype. She clicked the 'Answer with Video' button and waited for Eddie's video to load. Her computer was actually quick for once and in a second Eddie's smiling face was all over her screen.  
"Hello! What are you doing?" he said, sounding enthusiastic.  
"Nothing important. Is Ben with you?" Beverly asked, they went to Billy's together, so maybe Ben was at Eddie's now?  
"No, not right now." Eddie replied.  
"Weren't you going to Billy?" Bev asked, suspicious.  
"Yeah, but that was a few hours ago."  
"Oh..." Beverly said a little bit sad. Why didn't Ben call her like he said that he would? She remembered Jasmine's post and decided to change the subject.  
"Did you see Jasmine's picture? I think she's wearing fake lashes." Bev said, sounding amused.  
"No?" Eddie said, giggling.  
"I think so! Check the picture she posted on FaceBook."  
Eddie giggled as he saw the post.  
"What's happening with those girls?" Eddie joked.  
"I know right." Bev replied, happy to have someone to talk to.  
"Did you know that they are starting a partybus?" Eddie asked.  
"No?" Beverly said, trying to hide her sadness.  
"After one month of high school. It's fucking hilarious!" he laughed.  
"With who?" she asked, wanting to know more.  
"It was the Coke Zero squad." he informed her, giggling at the name.  
Bev smiled too, but Eddie noticed that she was sad. He shrugged.  
"Just talk to her. She doesn't bite you know." he told her.  
Bev was just about to open her mouth when she heard a knock on her window.  
She looked over and noticed Ben waving at her, wanting her to let him in. She lived in the basement of her aunts house, so it was pretty easy for her friends to get in through the window.  
"Ben's here, I have to go." she told Eddie, waiting to end the call and let Ben in.  
"What are you going to do?" Eddie teased, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Bev shrugged with a smile and raised her eyebrows at him before she ended the call.  
She walked over to her window and opened it to let her boyfriend in.  
He quickly crawled his way through the window and easily jumped down to the floor.  
He kissed her as a greeting.  
"I tried to call you but you never answer!" Bev said, fake angry.  
"My phone died." Ben answered, taking his backpack off.  
"Couldn't you charge it at home?" Bev asked.  
"I haven't been at home." Ben shrugged.  
"Where have you been?" Bev asked, once again suspicious.  
"I was at Billy H's."  
"Until now?" Beverly asked, even more suspicious than before.  
"Yes?" Ben said, taking his jacket off and putting it on one of Beverly's chairs.  
"But I talked to Eddie, and he said that you guys went home a couple of hours ago." Bev said, sounding confused.  
"Why are you asking so many questions!? Eddie went home, I stayed. Don't you trust me?" he said, laughing. He then looked serious before smiling and laughing again.  
"Don't you trust me? Huh? Why don't you trust me?" he asked as they walked backwards. He then picked up Beverly and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed, for real.  
"Ben!"  
He threw her on the bed before laying down beside her.  
"You're crazy!" she laughed.  
He then picked up her essay and saw the big red D+.  
"D+? You said C." he teased.  
"It's almost the same!" Bev protested.  
Ben started reading her essay out loud.  
"Ben!" she said, sounding pissed, trying to grab the paper from him.  
He continued to read as he laughed, holding the paper out of her reach. She also laughed now. It was Ben after all, not Eddie, or Jasmine, or Greta.  
"Ben!"  
She finally grabbed the paper from him and sighed, still laughing.  
"'Guilt is something you experience...' That was so cute." Ben said, laughing.  
"You're so fucking..." Bev began, but was interrupted by Ben trying to kiss her.  
"What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" she asked, smiling.  
"A kiss?" Ben asked, sounding innocent and happy.  
Bev put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They kissed for a while and Bev finally felt happy and content.  
"Something you experience..." Ben laughed.  
Bev started laughing, sighing. He was such a dork.

WEDNESDAY 11:30 AM

Bev sat in the cafeteria, pretending to listen to some music,so no one would interrupt her, and tried to do the homework she didn't do yesterday.  
'Question 1: A society is' she wrote in her notebook before loosing focus. She overheard a conversation between Greta and some girl.  
Bev looked over and saw Greta and the Coke Zero squad, talking to some older girls who were selling tickets to the first theatre party of the year.  
She didn't catch what they were saying, but it was something about the prize of the tickets. She watched as Greta shoved her money in Jasmine's face, smiling.  
One of the older girls said something and the Coke Zero squad nodded. Bev felt really sad again.  
"Hi!" someone close to Bev shouted.  
She looked over and saw two girls looking at her expectantly.  
"Are you going to be in the theatre?" one of the girls asked. She had long brown hair and a beautiful smile that never left her face The other one had short, red hair like Bev and she was wearing glasses. Bev didn't have time to answer before she started talking again.  
"We're from the scene group and we want you!" she said, pointing to the girl beside her, the one with short hair like Bev.  
Bev looked amused and tried not to laugh.  
"Uhm... What does the scene group do?" she asked.  
The two girls looked at each other, counting from one to three. They said some rhyme about building and cats, but Bev didn't really catch anything. As quick as they started, they were done and purred like cats.  
"We have a pre-party tomorrow. You're going to the party, right?" the redhead asked.  
Bev didn't answer, finding it funny how they could go from whatever that was to normal in a couple of seconds.  
"You have to go, everybody is going! You're in the first year. You lay the foundation for your social life for the next three years right now. Wake up!" the brunette said and snapped her fingers in front of Bev's face. Bev didn't know what to say.  
A small smile was forming on the brunette's face.  
"Just joking! But if you want to come to the pre-party, add me on FaceBook. Nancy Wheeler." she said.  
The two girls smiled at Beverly before turning around and leaving.

THURSDAY 8:30 AM

Ben and Bev was walking to school, having a conversation about someone in one of Ben's classes. Ben was in mid sentence before Bev interrupted him.  
"Hey... can we go to the theatre party?" she asked.  
"Why?" Ben asked, confused as to why Bev would want to go there.  
"The whole school is going! We're first years, we're laying the foundation for our social lives right now." she said.  
"'The foundation for our social lives?' Did that just come from your mouth?" Ben teased. Bev shoved him playfully.  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Bev said, trying to get Ben to come along, cause what kind of loser would go by herself?  
Ben sighed and thought about it for a while.  
"Please? Ben, I promise that it'll be fun!"  
"Okay I'll come with you." Ben said.  
Bev got excited and let out a little squeal, mumbling something like 'fuck yes'.  
"If Eddie can come to the cabin next week?" Ben tried to say, but it came out as a question. He could see how disappointed Bev got and felt a little bit bad, but Eddie was his best friend, and he didn't have anyone besides Ben and Beverly, he would be all alone, at home with his mother all break. The only thing he would do was swallowing pills until something bad happens, then his mother would take him to the hospital, finding more fake conditions and more placebos, or gazebos. Ben was the only one who knew about Sonia's ways of parenting, he could tell Bev, right? She would understand, and Eddie would get to come to the cabin. No, he couldn't betray Eddie, Ben was the only one who knew for a reason. Right?  
"Please, I knew I said that it would just be us two, but Eddie doesn't have any plans for the break. He's just going to walk around town all alone. You can bring a friend too!" he tried.  
Bev looked at the ground, disappointed and sad, if she only had anyone besides Ben and Eddie.  
Ben leaned in to kiss her, trying to cheer her up. It was a quick peck, but it worked.  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Okay, Eddie can come." Bev smiled, hearing Eddie walk up to them.  
"Come where?" the small boy asked, closing his fanny pack.  
"To the cabin, my friend." Ben replied, smiling.  
"I'm going to the cabin?" Eddie asked happily, giving Ben one of those bro hugs. He whispered something that Bev didn't catch, she was curious but she let it go.  
"On one condition. You have to go to the party tomorrow." she said, sounding determined.  
"We can't." Eddie mumbled, afraid that Bev would get angry, he didn't like it when she got angry.  
"Why not?" Ben asked, confused.  
"The concert tickets." Eddie said as it was obvious.  
"Oh... I totally forgot, I'm so sorry Bev." Ben said, turning to the redhead.  
Bev gave him a look of disappointment and annoyance before shaking her head and turning around, continuing her walk to school.  
Ben looked over at Eddie who shook his head, but opened his fanny pack to take out his inhaler before they turned around to follow Bev to school.  
"Please don't go girl!" Ben called after her.  
She rolled her eyes.

FRIDAY 7:37 PM

Bev was in her room, eating cornflakes and watching dr. Phil when she got the notification 'gretakeene_tgif just posted a photo'. She still had the notifications on, okay?  
She got curious and opened Instagram. There was a photo of Greta, Jasmine, some other Coke Zero girl and the two boys she didn't recognise, they probably went to another middle school than her. 'We're not posing, I promise. #theatreparty'.  
She put down her phone, once again sad, it hadn't been a good week.  
She shifted her attention back to dr. Phil.  
"You're gonna decide, that you're either gonna be a broken, betrayed victim, who has lost all confidence because you didn't see what was happening to you. Or you are gonna say as expensive as it was, you learned from it, and that you're a stronger woman now." dr. Phil said to the woman on the show.  
Bev looked over at the photos of her, Greta and Jasmine on the wall. She missed them.  
Eddie was right, Greta doesn't bite, maybe Bev should talk to her, she was at the part after all. Would it be that bad to go there without Ben or Eddie? If things didn't go as planned with Greta and Jasmine, it wouldn't be that bad, right? Nancy and the redhead, Barb, would be there after all, she could hang out with them.  
Bev closed her computer. She was going to have a good night, she could feel it.  
She put on some nice clothes and tried to do party makeup, but all she really did was putting on a lot of eyeliner, it worked, she looked badass.

When Bev arrived at the place where the party was held, it looked like a club, with a bar and everything, it was full of horny, drunk teenagers. They were playing some song about fucking hoes and feeling like a rockstar. Great.  
She was kind of glad that Eddie didn't come, he would hate it here, too many germs. She made her way through the crowd until she spotted Greta and Jasmine.  
She hesitated. Her gaze met Greta's and she instantly felt smaller. Her thoughts were interrupted by a drunk Nancy running up to her.  
"Hi! You came!" she said, sounding enthusiastic and hugging Bev.  
Nancy pulled back and started dancing some silly dance. 'Okay, she's really fucking drunk.' Bev thought, laughing. Barb came up to them, smiling an apologetic smile before she started dancing like Nancy, making it less embarrassing for the drunk girl. Bev moved her hips a little, but she didn't like dancing, especially not when she knew Greta was watching. She saw Greta walking over to the bar to get something to drink. She was alone, not even Jasmine was with her, maybe that was a sign.  
"Sorry..." Bev mumbled before leaving the dancing girls and walked over to the bar, standing beside Greta.  
"You can't ignore me forever, we'll have to talk eventually." Bev began, being met with silence and at bitchy look from Greta. Beverly frowned.  
"Greta... I miss you..." she continued.  
'Please say something." Bev thought.  
"I wouldn't have put on that eyeliner if I were you. You look like a slut." Greta said, emotionless. She then turned around, leaving Bev alone when Jasmine called her name. Beverly was speechless.  
"S-She s-s-seems cool." Bev heard a happy boy's voice behind her.  
She turned around and saw a tall boy with brownish hair.  
"I th-think we're in the s-same S-sp-panish class. I'm B-B-Bill." the boy said, smiling.  
"Beverly." Bev replied.  
"G-G-Girls that call o-other g-girls s-s-slut are 90% more likely to g-get STDs, you know that, r-r-right? he asked.  
Bev smiled, thinking of Eddie.  
"Wait, for real?" Bev asked, very curious.  
"N-No, but it w-would b-b-be really c-cool if that was the c-case." Bill said, still smiling.  
Bev laughed, a little confused, not being able to reply before Bill turned around and left. 'He was nice.' she thought.  
She then thought about what Greta said about the eyeliner. She got sad and decided to remove it.

It didn't go well. She looked like a panda.  
When she tried to remove her eyeliner, she heard someone cry in the other part of the little bathroom. She didn't see anyone since there was a wall separating the two sinks. She took a deep breath and decided to walk over.  
"Are you okay?" she asked the crying person.  
It was the short boy with the bowl cut, the one who hanged out with the Coke Zero squad. He turned towards Beverly, trying to hide that he was crying and nodded before turning around again. He took a paper towel and tried to remove all his tears.  
Bev didn't know if or how she should comfort him and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
This time when the boy turned towards her he didn't hide the fact that he was crying.  
"Should I... Go get a friend for you?" Bev asked, wanting to help the boy.  
"Maybe Han..." the boy mumbled.  
Bev could tell that the name of the person wasn't Han, since his lips continued to move, but he was talking so quiet and quick that she didn't catch the rest. She wanted to ask him to repeat the name, but before she could, he started crying even more and she decided that it would be better not to.  
'Han... Was it Han? Maybe it was Hen... Henl... Hens... Henr... Henry' she thought and went on the mission to find Henry, reassuring the boy that she would be back soon.

She made her way around the club, asking people if they knew where Henry was.  
She got a description of him from a couple of girls. Apparently he had a mullet.  
'A mullet in 2015?' Bev thought. 'Shouldn't be too hard.'  
She spotted him soon after that, dancing with some girls. She walked up to him and told him that he had to come with her to the bathroom, to talk to someone. He licked his lips and nodded, willingly following her.

When they arrived at the bathroom Bowl Cut-boy was talking to a tall, buff, dark skinned boy, who she'd also seen hanging out with the Coke Zero squad.  
"I don't have 5000 dollars!" Bowl Cut said, still crying.  
"It's toilet paper, Will, it's not that bad." the tall boy said, trying to comfort him.  
"Uhm... I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but..." Bev began, getting both of the boys attention.  
"But... I got Henry for you." she said.  
Henry waved, confused.  
"Here I am." Henry said, eyeing the boys up and down.  
"Uhm.. I-I actually said Hanlon, as in Mike Hanlon..." Bowl Cut said, gesturing to the dark boy.  
"I'm Mike." he said awkwardly.  
"Oh..." Bev said, embarrassed.  
Awkward silence filled the room and Bev just wanted to get out of there, preferably yesterday.  
"We were in the middle of a conversation..." Bowl Cut said, facing the ground.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Come on Henry, let's go." Bev said to the mullet wearing boy.  
She flashed Mike and Bowl Cut a smile before grabbing Henry's hand, dragging him out of the bathroom. She was tired and wanted to go home. She let go of Henry's hand and began to make her way through the crowd.  
"Hey! Where are you going? Weren't we going to talk?" Henry shouted after her.  
She ignored him, rolling her eyes.  
"Don't be such a fucking dick tease!" he shouted as Beverly made her way into the night.


End file.
